Reality Vs. TDI
This camp is a cross over of real people and TDI characters. Prize 100,000 dollars. 3 characters per person. Host Ryan Seacrest - Host of American Idol - Host - Turnertang Chris Maclean - Host of TDI - Co-Host - (Ask on disscusion page) Team Reality Sorrel-crazy girl-Sorreltail18 Ben Stiller - Actor - Dillweed Zac Efron - Actor - Tdifan1234 Miley Cyrus - Actress and singer - Tdifan1234 (oh boy, this'll be fun!) Rihanna - Singer - TDI19 Dan Castellaneto - Voice Over - Turnertang Adam Sandler - Actor - Sprinklemist Simon Cowell - American Idol Judge - Anonymos Team TDI Duncan - Turnertang Heather - Sprinklemist Izzy - TDI19 Lindsay - Anonymos Bridgette-Sorreltail18 (ichangedit) Noah - Tdifan1234 Leshawna - Turnertang Geoff - RockSK8R Day 1 Chat Ryan: Welcome to Reality Vs. TDI!!! Dan: This is so cool!!! (Bangs head) Doh!! I play Homer Simpson on the simpsons. Duncan: I love Homer!! Dan: He is awesome!! Adam: (in goofy voice) Wibbily woo! It's so nice to be he-are. Let's eat some yummy pudding! Dan: Mmmmmmmmmmmm. Pudding. Duncan: Your scaring me Dan. Simon: You're all bloody awful. Lindsay: Wha?!?! Simon: Not you. Lindsay: Oh. Simon: You're blondie awful. Geoff: WOOOOOOO!!!!! This is gonna be like a huge party!!! Dan: You know it!!! Heather: Ya know, I think I like this Simon guy already. Ben Stiller: I hope I win. Dan: I am going to win!!! Adam (still in goofy voice): Win what? I thought we were all going to ride together to the Hannah Montana movie? Lindsay: Omigosh! Can we? Heather: (smacks forehead) No Lindsay. We're not here for that. We're here to compete against real life (putting her fingers in parentheses) "celebrities". Dan: (Drops his pudding) Doh!!! Duncan: Ha Ha Ha. Dan: Why you little!!! (Chokes Duncan) Sorrel: hello!!! Noah: Hi... Miley: Hi everyone! It's Miley Cyrus!*put on blonde wig* It's Hannah Montana! Noah: *drops piano on Miley's head* Miley: You get the best of both--...*falls unconcious* Duncan: Good job Noah. Dan: Doh!!! Sorrel: Wow! Dan: Is Myley okay? Ryan: You can now be three people!!! Sorrel: ill be myself Dan: Okay. Ryan: Lets start the first challenge. Day 1 Challenge Ryan: The first challenge has two parts. First you race across half of camp and swing across a river. Then you have to dance or sing. The first one to do that and dance or sing well team wins!!!!! Ryan: So lets start. Dan: (Starts running) Leshawna: Oh no you don't!!! (Hits Dan) Dan: Doh!!! Noah and Zac: *drag Miley and run* Sorrel: *beats them and does caramelldansen* i don't know what song to sing Ryan: You don't have to sing you just need to do one. Dan: (Grabs vine and starts swinging) WEEEEEE!!! Leshawna: (Keeps running) I hate this!!!! Duncan: (pushes Leshawna) Make way for the winner! Adam: (still in goofy voice) I am running now! (Gets tired after four steps) Wow, running is a lot harder than it used to be. I think it's a nap time. (falls asleep by river) Heather: I made it! *does ballet dance* Dan: What do I sing... I know!! You got to bop bop bop bop to the top. Slip and slide and ride that river. Ryan: So far no one has danced or sung good enough to win. Leshawna: (Falls down) I still hate this!!! Duncan: (Keeps running) Leshawna: (Gets up and walks slowly) I will still win. (Falls down) Or maybe not. Heather: Hmmmph. That Ryan Seacrest person obviously doesn't know talent when he sees it. Adam (still in goofy voice): (wakes up mysteriously on the other side of the river) Is it time to go to the circus? Where am I? Duncan: (Crosses river) Leshawna: (Goes to sleep) I am sooooo tired. Duncan: (Starts singing) Tell my mother. Tell my father. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance.